A Big Present
by pereirandrea
Summary: This is the final part of my story.They finally realized their dream! I'd like to thank my friend Pando for the support. I'd like to thank the OBW community and Bionic4ever too! Sorry about any language mistakes, like I said I'm not and English native.


**A BIG PRESENT!!!**

When Steve and Jaime arrived from their honeymoon she discovered that she was pregnant. They became very happy but 2 weeks after she had a miscarriage. It was devastated for her. Steve tried not to show her all his sadness with it… and everyone tried to help her to recovery from the loss, but it was very difficult because she was locked up and blaming herself for it.

She decided to return to work and she was working very hard to forget the feelings about what had happened to her. One day Helen appeared in her office…

"_What are you doing here Helen__???"_

"_I would like to talk with you Darling…"_

"_OK… I'm listening…"_

"_I'm worried about you…"_

"_Why mum???"_

"_Because you're so distant after what happened…"_

Her eyes became tearful… Helen embraced her very tight and she cried…

"_It was my fault mum… Rudy said that it would be difficult for me to have kids… and I insisted…"_

"_Darling… nothing is impossible… and what happened with you is common in women who get pregnant for the first time."_

"_You know that I always loved kids and I always wanted to have my own ones… with Steve…"_

"_Do you remember when you discovered about you and Steve and you said to me that you didn't know what was like to be in love with him, don't you? Eleven years after you recovered your memory, the love rekindled and you were married with him as you always dreamed of." _

"_Yes, I do remember all of this… and I know that nothing is impossible… I'm a living proof of this theory… I love Steve very much and I disappointed him…"_

"_You didn't disappoint him because he loves __**you**__ so much and nothing is more important for him than you… You __**must **__understand this!!!"_

"_OK… You're right!!!"_

"_So… go home… prepare a romantic dinner for him, because he's missing you very much!!!"_

She did exactly what Helen said her to do… and everything was perfect.

It was a beautiful sunny autumn Saturday morning. Steve woke up early to feed the horses. Jaime was still sleeping when he made the breakfast. He went to woke up her…

"_Hey lazy bones wa__ke up!!!"_

"_What time is it?"_

"_Almost 9am and it's a beautiful sunny morning…"_

"_I'm starving!!!"_

"_The breakfast is served madam… What do you want???"_

"_Let me see… first of all I want a kiss…"_

"_I'm pampering you very much!!!"_

"_Yes, you are and you know that I deserve it!!!"_

"_Let's go… get out of this bed now."_

"_OK__ Colonel!!! I'm at your service."_

"_Are you???"_

"_Completely, totally and entirely."_

After a session of kisses, caresses and tickles he convinced her to get out of the bed and had breakfast. It was full of delicious things.

"_I'll __get fat if you prepare this kind of breakfast everyday Honey…"_

"_I'll not let you __get fat…"_

"_How???"_

"_I'll make you do a lot of exercise…"_

"_Yes… W__hat kind of exercise?"_

"_I'll show you later!!!"_

"_I'll be waiting anxiously!!!"_

"_Let's talk seriously… What do you think of having a walk to town???"_

"_Great!!! What about a tennis match???"_

"_OK… Put some decent clothes and let's go…"_

"_What's wrong with my pajamas__???"_

"_You're using the top of mine's and it's very short Sweetheart…"_

"_I was__ just kidding… Give me 5 minutes…"_

The Park was full of people because of the beautiful day after almost a week of rainy days. The playground was full of children. Jaime stopped to watch them…

"_What are you __doing Sweetheart???" _

"_I was looking all these children and thinking about us… Would we be capable to have our own children???"_

"_Of course w__e would be… give some time… you're too stubborn to give up!!!"_

"_You know that I love children and I always dreamed of having them with you…"_

"_Yes, I know that."_

He embraced and kissed her.

The tennis courts were full when they arrived. They sat on the bleachers to watch the game. The coach saw Jaime and called her to go to the court.

"_Do you recognize this woman__??? She was one of the top 5 tennis pros in the 70's… She was one of Ojai's treasures… Her husband… that one seated on the bleacher was our other treasure… Let me introduce them to you… This is Jaime Sommers Austin and he is Col. Steve Austin, the astronaut." _

Steve went there with her. Everyone there approached them. There was a girl, about 10 years old, who was looking at Jaime very curiously…

"_I know you!!! My mum always talks about you…"_

"_Really??? What does she say about me???"_

"_She says that you were the best one… _

"_Really!!!"_

"_She was at the same high school of you and when she was a freshman you were a senior and you were the star of the school… and she said that you had a very handsome boyfriend."_

"_He is still very handsome…", and looked at him._

"_Did you really go to the Moon???"__, the girl asked Steve._

"_Yes, I went there twice.__"_

"_Wow!!! This is cool!!!"_

A boy came closer to Jaime and Steve and asked her…

"_Why do you quit your tennis career???"_

"_I had a skydiving accident and I was very hurt. When I recovered from that accident I wasn't the same, so I decided to quit…"_

"_Did you miss it???"_

"_Yes, at the beginning… but I began to teach at the Ventura Air Force Base and started a new career which was very grateful…"_

"_Do you still play tennis???"_

"_Sometimes… Would you like to play with me???"_

"_Yes, I would…"_

"_Let's go then!!!"_

Steve was amazed to watch her talking and playing with the children and the teenagers there. She would be a wonderful mother…

When they were returning home they stopped at Jim and Helen's house.

"_Hi mum!!! Where's dad?"_

"_He's feeding the horses… What are you doing here?"_

"_We're starving and… do you have anything to feed us?"_

"_You are very funny son…__ Of course I have, the lunch is almost ready."_

"_I know that… I'll look for dad!!!"_

When he was getting out he looked at Helen and made a signal for her to talk with Jaime. She was sitting on the couch with her feet on the table and embracing a cushion. She always did this when she was very bored.

"_Jaime, why are you so __bored?"_

"_Well, mum… it's not easy for me to talk about this but… I saw a lot of children at the park this morning and it touched me very deeply."_

"_**Stop with this!!!**__ This attitude is going to let you more anxious and to complicate everything."_

She embraced Helen and cried. When Steve returned with Jim he noticed that she was crying…

"_Sweetheart, why were you crying__?"_

"_Nothing important… women matters… do you know how we are, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do know but even so I don't understand you… you are very complicated…"_

"_Never mind Honey… I'm OK!!!"_

"_Mum I need food!!! Please!!!"_

"_OK… The lunch is ready!!!_

On Friday Callahan called Jaime at her office to invite them to dinner on their home on Saturday. Jaime's sixth sense had a suspicion that something was happening because Callahan was very mysterious on the telephone.

At the end of the evening they went to LA to have dinner with their friends. Jaime's mood was better and she was beautiful and radiant as always.

"_Hi!!! Welcome to our home!!!"_

"_Hi!!! How are you?"_

"_We're fine!!! Come on in!!!"_

Callahan asked Jaime to go to the kitchen with her…

"_Tell me… how are you?"_

"_I'm feeling better… but I'm still very sad."_

"_I understand you, but give time to recover your confidence to try again."_

"_You're my best friend and I can tell you that I'm very scared to try again."_

"_Don't say this!!! You have to keep trying!!! You'll get pregnant again!!!__"_

"_I think I'm very insecure and being a little silly…"_

"_Yes, __**you are**__ being silly."_

"_OK… Let's serve the dinner because our husbands seem to be hungry…"_

After the dinner they went to the living room.

"_We have something very special to tell you…"_

"_Go on!!! We're very curious!!!"_

"_You are our best friends and because of this you'll be the first ones to know…"_

"_You're killing me with curiosity!!!"_

"_Be cool Sweetheart!!! Don't you see that they're nervous__?"_

"_Yes, we're a little nervous… What we would like to say is that our family is about to be growing__…"_

"_Are you pregnant__?"_

"_Yes, I am and like you're my best friend I would like to tell you first… neither my mother knows it yet."_

"_Congratulations!!! I'm very happy for you!!!"_

"_There is one more thing… We would like to invite you to be the godfather and godmother of our baby…"_

"_We accept the invitation with honor!!!"_

Jaime's eyes were tearful… She gave a tender hug in her friend…

"_Why are you crying Jaime?"_

"_Because I'm very happy for both of you!!!"_

"_You really are a very special friend!!!"_

Steve opened a champagne bottle which Russ gave him…

"_I'd like to propose a toast… To this baby!!! We would like to wish that he or she could bring a lot of happiness for you!"_

"_Thank you!!!"_

When they were returning to Ojai, Steve noticed that Jaime was very quiet…

"_Jaime, tell me what's happening?"_

"_Nothing is happening…"_

"_This is not the answer… __**Trust me, please!!!**__ I would like to help you… if you let me help you Sweetheart…"_

She remained quiet until they arrived home… He decided to respect her silence. She was sleeping when he went to sleep, he embraced her. She accepted the embrace, he kissed her and they slept entwined the rest of the night. Steve was very worried with her but he doesn't know how to help her except giving all his love to her. She woke up feeling better.

"_Good morning Mr. Handsome!!!"_

"_Hi Sweetheart!!! How are you feeling today?"_

"_I'm fine… I decided that I have to forget what happened to us, turn the page and begin again…"_

"_That's the Jaime I know since I was a kid and the one I love very much."_

"_I love you too!!!"_

"_What do you think to begin right now?"_

"_That's the Steve I know very well…"_

The days passed and they returned to their normal lives. Jaime decided to help Callahan to organize the things for the arrival of her baby. Steve returned to their horses…

The months passed and one day Jaime received a phone call at her office.

"_It's time!!!"_

"_What?"_

"_We're going to the hospital!!!"_

"_Really? I'll take Steve at home and we'll go to meet you there, OK?"_

After some hours of labor Callahan had a beautiful health baby boy. Jaime was very anxious to see him. She was the first person Callahan called to enter in her room.

"_Hi Jaime!!! Come on in…"_

"_Hi!!! How are you__?"_

"_Quite well!!! I would like to introduce you somebody… This is William… Take him!!!"_

"_Can I call him Billy?"_

"_Of course you can!!! It's so sweet!!!"_

"_Hi Billy!!! I'm Jaime… You're a pretty little boy… Be welcome!!!"_

Callahan was looking at Jaime… She was amazed with the baby. She caressed his face and his little hands with fondness… Callahan saw tears falling down on her face…

"_What's happening Jaime?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just touched…"_

"_You are not telling the truth… I'm your best friend remember?"_

"_OK… You know me very well and I can't hide anything from you… I was thinking that if I hadn't had that miscarriage my baby would be about to be born too…"_

"_Please, forget this! You would have your baby as soon as you could imagine!!!" _

"_I'm not so sure about it…"_

"_Please don't do this to you!!!"_

"_Sorry!!!"_

One week after the birth of Billy, Steve woke up with Jaime sat on the bed frightened. She was trembling and he asked her about what happened…

"_I had a dream with my mum…"_

"_Was it a nightmare?"_

"_No, it wasn't… but it was strange…"_

"_Tell me!!!"_

"_Somebody knocked __on the door and when I opened it I saw my mum with something delicate inside a beautiful blanket in her arms."_

"_What was in there?"_

"_When I went to give her a hug and a kiss she gave it to me with a tender smile. When I looked inside I saw a beautiful baby girl there… I was amazed and she said that she was chosen to deliver it to us… She caressed my face, gave me a kiss and went away." _

"_What a beautiful dream!!!"_

"_Yes, it was… but unfortunately __**it was just a dream**__…"_

"_Maybe not…"_

He embraced and kissed her and they returned to sleep.

During the next two months Jaime went to Callahan's house almost every week to visit Billy. She was very close to them. Billy and Callahan were helping her to heal her wounds. One day Callahan received a phone call…

"_Can I go to your house __now? I need to tell you something…"_

"_Of course you can… I'll be waiting for you."_

Callahan was a little preoccupied because the tone of Jaime's voice was strange… her voice was trembling…

"_Hi!!! Come on in!!! I was waiting for you!!! What the hell is going on?"_

"_I have something to tell you!!!"_

"_Please tell me, I'm being scared!!!"_

"_I would like you to be the first one to know… __**I'm pregnant!!!"**_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm very sure!!! I went to my doctor and he confirmed the pregnancy."_

"_It's wonderful!!! Does Steve know yet?"_

"_No, you are the first one… Tonight I'll make him a surprise…"_

"_It's fantastic!!! I told you __**almost a million times**__ that it would happen and you didn't believe me."_

"_I know that… I'm so happy that I feel like I'll explode!!!"_

"_I could imagine because I felt the same when I knew about Billy!!! Go home and make a big surprise to Steve…"_

When Steve arrived home that evening he found the house a little messy… it's not usual. There were baby bottles on the kitchen, pacifiers on the couch, diapers on the coffee table and baby toys on the floor… He found it very strange but he thought that Callahan had been there with Billy.

The dinner table was carefully arranged with porcelain dishes, crystal wine glasses and silver cutlery. In the middle of it there was a beautiful vase with yellow roses. There was music playing… The smell of the dinner was delicious. He was thinking of what Jaime had planned for that night… He heard noises coming from their bedroom. He called Jaime but she didn't answer. When he entered there he realized that the noises were coming from the bathroom. He saw a gift box just above his pillow. At that moment, he was certain that Jaime had prepared him one of her surprises. The box was carefully wrapped with a beautiful floral paper and tied with a yellow ribbon. He took the box from the pillow and opened it. Inside there was a card…

_Hi__ there!!!_

_I don't have a name yet and I don't know if I'm a boy or a girl…_

_I'm very happy to arrive in your home… it'll be my home soon…_

_I know that you're waiting for me for a long time…_

_I almost came some time ago but it wasn't the __right time…_

_I'm counting the days to see your face and to feel your touch… but I would like to tell you that __**I love you very much**__ from now on!!!_

_Y__ou'll be __**my daddy**__!!!_

_By the way, I'll arrive near Christmas!!!_

_See you soon…_

_Me_

When he finished reading it he was crying of emotion. Jaime was beautifully dressed propped on the bathroom door watching him. The tears were falling down on her face too… She ran to embrace him. He kissed her with fondness, caressed her hair and dried the tears on her face.

"_Are you sure Sweetheart?"_

"_Yes, this time I'm very sure!!! We can celebrate it!!!"_

"_I didn't notice anything different in you except that you were tired, a little lazy and very hungry… "_

"_I wasn't feeling well, my breasts were aching a lot… So I decided to go to my doctor today." _

"_And what did he said__?"_

"_The first thing he asked me was about my menstruation… I said him that the last time was about 2 months ago… He laughed and asked me what this meant to be… He made some exams and confirmed the pregnancy. I was so happy that I went to Callahan's house to tell her."_

"_I'm so happy and touched with this… I love you so much!!! I'd like to thank you for this wonderful present you're giving me."_

"_I love you too!!! I'd like to thank you too!!! Because without you this baby wouldn't exist… __**don't you forget it!!!"**_

"_I loved the way you've chosen to tell me!!! …the card and all of those baby's stuff spread by the house. I thought that Callahan was here with Billy… but now I realized that it was part of your surprise."_

"_Yes, it was… I prepared a special dinner for you… and something else…"_

After dinner they went to sit on the couch to listen some music… They were so amazed with the novelty. Steve begun to kiss and to caress her with love… She replied the kisses and the caresses. He picked her in his arms and went to the bedroom. After a very special night they woke up late. It was Saturday and they would go to have lunch at Helen and Jim's house.

"_Hi there gorgeous!!!"_

"_Good morning Honey!!!"_

"_Did you sleep well Sweetheart?"_

"_Very well!!!__ You were wonderful!!!"_

"_You wer__e wonderful too!!!"_

"_What time is it__?"_

"_It's 11:0__0am. Why?"_

"_We're late!!! Don't you remember that we'll have lunch with Helen and Jim?"_

"_You're right!!! I have forgotten!!! I'm hungry and I need something to eat…"_

"_I __can't eat anything… I'm feeling sick…"_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_It's morning sickness and it's normal in the first months of pregnancy…"_

"_Let's get out of this bed__ and get dressed."_

They had agreed to make a surprise for Helen and Jim. They made a beautiful gift pack with a plush toy inside and made a card like Jaime had done for Steve. When they arrived there Jim opened the door for them…

"_Hi dad!!!"_

"_Hi darling!!! Hi son!!! How are you?"_

"_We're fine!!! Where's mum__?"_

"_Jim, call her to come here because we have something to give you…"_

When Helen arrived at the living room, she was very curious to know what was happening.

"_Mum and dad, this is for you." _

"_What is it?"_

"_Open it!!!"_

They opened the pack and found the plush toy and the card. When they opened the card they were very surprised…

_Grandpa and grandma…_

_I'm __**finally**__ arriving!!!_

_I love you very much!!!_

_Thank you for loving my mum and dad so much!!!_

_See you around Christmas!!!_

_Me…_

"_**You are pregnant!!!**__"_

"_We are very happy__ mum!!! Jaime made me a surprise last night…"_

"_Darling, I was much distrusted because you were looking different these last days. I realized that you were a little pale the last time you came here, but at the same time your eyes were shining differently."_

"_You are very wise Helen!!!"_

"_Jaime, don't forget that I'm a woman too!!!"_

"_Congratulations son!!! You deserve this special gift!!! I'm very happy for you!!!_

"_Thank you dad!!!__ We're very happy because now we'll be a real family!!!"_

"_Yes, you'll be a wonderful family!!!"_

They decided to make a joke with Oscar and Rudy too. They sent, by the OSI mail, two gift packs with cards for Rudy and Oscar. They were expecting for phone calls… but nothing happened and they were a little disappointed. The next day, at dinner time the doorbell hung. Steve went to open the door and became very surprised when he saw Rudy with a huge bear in his arms and Oscar with a big bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"_Hi there Pal!!! Uncles Rudy and Oscar are here to celebrate with you!!!"_

"_Hi Oscar!!! Hi Rudy!!!"_

"_Where's Jaime__?"_

"_She's at the kitchen… Sweetheart come here!!!"_

"_I'm going!!! Who's there?"_

Jaime appeared at the living room wearing pajamas and socks. She became a little embarrassed with it. Rudy gave her a tender embrace and a kiss.

"_Darling, we're very happy with the novelty!!! This is for the baby!!! Unfortunately, it's not bionic… It's very difficult to make a bionic plush toy…" _

"_We have enough bionics in this family!!! It's gorgeous!!! Thank you Rudy!!!"_

"_Babe, this is for you!!! I know that you love flowers…"_

"_Thank you very much!!! We're very touched with your visit!!!"_

"_I have to confess that we were a little disappointed with your silence…"_

"_Steve… we decided to come here to congratulate you personally."_

"_Could __you wait a minute? I'll dress something better…"_

"_Don't worry!!! You're gorgeous Darling…"_

"_Are you kidding Rudy? Disheveled and wearing pajamas and socks?"_

"_I'm used to seeing you dressing pajamas. Do you remember?"_

"_You're very funny!!!"_

"_Babe, I have to agree with Rudy… By the way, there's something smelling very well coming from the kitchen…"_

"_It's the dinner… Would you like to join it with us?"_

"_Of course we would!!! We're starving!!!"_

After dinner…

"_Friends, we must go…"_

"_Why so early? Stay a little more!!!"_

"_Unfortunately, we can't Babe… There's a plane waiting for us at the Air Force Base because we have to return to Washington tonight. Tomorrow morning we have an important meeting."_

"_We were very happy with your visit!!!"__, Steve said._

"_You don't have to thank us!!! It was a pleasure!!!"_

"_By the way, we're very happy with the baby. We know how much you wanted to have one!!!", Rudy said._

"_We arrived here because of you!!! You are __part of our family too!!!", Jaime said._

"_Flattery is one of her specialties… you know that men!!!"_

"_Yes, we kno__w that Steve."_

One month after, despite of her flat belly, she started to feel the presence of the baby. Because of her bionic hearing she was capable to hear the heart beating of the baby. She was amazed!!! She and Steve were as close as ever and they were seizing each moment of the pregnancy. They were choosing the furniture and the decoration for the nursery room. Jaime was so sure that it would be a girl that she decided not to know about the sex of the baby. Because of it they were buying clothes and other things for baby girls.

When she was at the 5th month she started to feel the baby's movements. Her belly was growing and beginning to appear. They were amazed!!! Steve was taking pictures of her and they were making a scrapbook on the pregnancy.

Rudy called them to go to Washington because he had something to discuss with them…

"_I called you here because I have something important to discuss with you."_

"_We're listening you…"_

"_Jaime I was talking with your doctor about the way your baby would be born. I'm very concerned about it because of your bionic legs."_

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Could you imagine a labor with your legs? It would be a disaster!!! So, David and I arrived to the conclusion that the best way is to make a cesarean."_

"_**No way!!! I don't want it!!!**__"_

"_**Don't be stubborn!!!**__ We've decided it for the security of you and the baby. The strength of your legs could be harmful for both of you… and for all the people around you…"_

"_Find a way!!! I want a natural__ childbirth!!!"_

"_Sweetheart, be reasonable!!!"_

"_Honey, it has to be a way!!!"_

"_OK Jaime… I'll call my technical staff and talk about it with them…"_

Some days later, Jaime received a phone call at her office…

"_Hi Darling!!!"_

"_Hi Rudy!!!"_

"_We found a way… We would turn down the strength of your legs to normal."_

"_I told you that it would have a way!!!"_

"_But we're not sure if it would work properly… We're a little insecure about it."_

"_When would you do this?"_

"_As soon as possible!!! Your body needs to get used itself with the change and mostly because we are going to have to anesthetize you to do this change."_

"_OK, I'll be waiting your call. Thank you for doing my wish!!!"_

"_Jaime, you don't have to thank… you know that!!!"_

"_Thanks anyway!!!"_

"_You're like a daughter for me, you know that… and like an old father I must __do all the wishes of my daughter…even the absurdist ones."_

"_I love you!!!"_

Rudy made the surgery one week later…

"_Hi there __Darling!!! How are you feeling?"_

"_A little dizzy… but fine."_

"_How is it to have normal legs?"_

"_A little bit strange, but I'll get used with them…"_

Steve was completely amazed with Jaime's beauty. She was radiant and shining as a star after she got pregnant. Her happiness was contagious. Everyone around her is very happy. One day she was sitting on the porch watching Steve taking care of the horses. She was caressing her belly and feeling the baby movements. Steve approached her…

"_Have I told you how beautiful you are?"_

"_Not today…"_

"_You are as beautiful as ever…"_

"_Even with this huge belly?"_

"_Especially with it!!!"_

"_Do you still think that I'm the highest form of the art__?"_

"_Yes, I do!!!"_

"_You really love me very much!!! I'm feeling like a duck…"_

"_I love ducks!!! Each day I love you more…"_

"_You're very funny!!! I love you too!!!"_

He sat next to her… He took her hand…

"_Yesterday I was remembering something about us."_

"_What was it?"_

"_I was remembering the assignments where we worked together and how it was good to work with you…"_

"_We worked together just a few times but I have to agree that it was very good. We complemented ourselves…"_

"_Yes, we did. What about that beauty pageant? I could imagine that you hated that assignment… You always hated beauty contests…"_

"_Oh!!! I really hated it… I felt like a side of a beef…__ I asked Oscar if he could not have sent you wearing a dress…"_

"_Very funny!!! You were great and drop-dead gorgeous there. You deserved that crown… and I heard when you dedicated that song for me…"_

"_Did you? Why __did you never tell me about it?"_

"_Because I didn't want to let you uncomfortable…"_

"_And what about the Bigfoot__?"_

"_You were the only one who believed in me…"_

"_It wasn't easy to believe in that crazy story but I felt that it wasn't __a hallucination of you…"_

"_And with your kindness you helped those people and __saved all the west coast too!!!"_

"_It wasn't just me, you __and them helped me too!!!"_

"_And when you saved me from that missile launched from JT Connors' property?"_

"_Oscar made me crazy about that… I had no doubt that JT was innocent but I had to discover what was happening there."_

"_I was so worried about you… but Oscar didn't let me go to help you, he said that you were capable to handle that situation."_

"_When I discovered what was the target for that missile I had to destroy the radar jammer to save you."_

"_That candlelit dinner was unforgettable…"_

"_It really was…"_

"_And when Oscar was kidnapped by Dr. Franklin__?"_

"_That was crazy… those robots… when I reminded them I get creepy."_

"_It was our best assignment… we were a great team… and it was the first time I felt that you were beginning to fall in love with me…"_

"_I was very attracted by you… you were irresistible… but after that assignment you disappeared… why?"_

"_Ask Oscar… he sent me to so many assignments that it was impossible just to call you… and when I had a brake I discovered that your heart was stolen from me by Chris…"_

"_Why you didn't fight to recover it from him?"_

"_I was afraid to be hurt again… Could you imagine how difficult it was for me to see you with another man__?"_

"_Yes, I could and I understand you… but if you had insisted I certainly would have fell in love with you…" _

"_I know that but I was very fragile to try…"_

They became quiet and stayed sat there watching the sun going down on the valley.

When they finished the nursery room Jaime called Helen and Callahan to see it. They were amazed, everything was so beautiful. The walls were painted with light yellow and there was stripped yellow and white wallpaper there too. The furniture was white. There were black and white pictures of Jaime on the wall but it was missing one which would be taken after the birth of the baby. There were a lot of plush toys decorating the room. Everything was ready for the arrival of the baby.

"_Jaime, everything is so beautiful!!! You __and Steve had a very good taste in decorating the room."_

"_I'm happy you liked it mum." _

"_Jaime, have you decided about the name of the baby?"_

"_No, we're not sure… but we have some options… we'll decide when we look at baby's face."_

"_This is a very good idea!!!"_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Very tired and uncomfortable but very anxious to have the baby in my arms…"_

"_I could imagine because I was feeling the same before the birth of Billy."_

"_David said that the baby is in the right position and almost ready to be born. But it's missing one month and a half yet!!!"_

"_You'll have the baby in your arms as soon as you could imagine."_

Jaime was accustomed to have a walk on the park every day after work. She had to make some exercise… doctor's orders. She was gorgeous as ever and very proud to show her belly. One afternoon, she had a gap between two patients and decided to have her walk earlier. During the walk she didn't feel well and returned to her office. When she was attending the next patient she didn't feel well again. Sally, her secretary, decided to call Steve. When he arrived, Jaime was very nervous…

"_Steve, it's not the time yet!!!"_

"_What are you feeling Sweetheart?"_

"_Pain… it's aching a lot!!!"_

"_Be cool Jaime!!! I'll call David and Rudy…"_

David told him to carry her to the hospital. He arrived just next them. He examined her and concluded that the baby would be born in some hours. She was very nervous with it but he explained that even premature the baby is very healthy and ready to be born. She was feeling a lot of pain and Steve was very uncomfortable to watch her suffering like that. Helen and Jim arrived there and she went to talk with her…

"_Mum, it's hurting a lot!!!"_

"_Sweetie… it's like this… it's very painful, I know that but you have to stay calm…"_

"_Stay with me, please!!!"_

"_I'll be right here!!!"_

Rudy arrived with Oscar few hours later. He entered the room to check her. He and David had decided that when the baby would be about to be born they would carry her to the operating room just in case if it anything do not come out right.

Callahan was incapacitated of being present because of Billy but she was very concerned about Jaime and called every hour to know about her.

Five hours after Rudy's arrival Jaime was ready to deliver the baby. She was exhausted and she was very courageous too. She just asked for anesthetics almost at the end. The only person who was allowed to be in the operating room with the doctors was Steve. He was very nervous. Jaime was very calm besides the pain she was feeling.

"_Why are you so worried Honey?"_

"_Because I don't like to see you suffering…"_

"_I'm not suffering it's just the way I choose to have our baby…"_

"_You're very courageous… I'm very proud of you!!!"_

"_We're about to meet our baby… to see how she looks like…"_

"_You still insist that it would be a girl…"_

"_I'm sure of it!!!"_

Few minutes after the baby arrived and she was right… It was a beautiful baby girl!!! Steve cried when he saw her for the first time. Jaime asked Rudy and David to put the baby in her breast after the birth and before the cut of the umbilical cord. She was so touched to feel the baby so close to her that she cried a lot. It was like a dream!!! She dreamed with that moment all her life… The baby was small and fragile but very healthy.

Rudy had decided to seize the opportunity that she was at the operating room to turn on the power of her legs to bionic strength again. So he did her fall asleep and did the job. Meanwhile, Steve went to introduce the baby to her new family. He approached them with her, wrapped in a blanket, in his arms. There was Helen and Jim, Oscar, Callahan, Russ and Billy. They were very anxious to know the baby.

"_My God!!! He's coming… with the baby__ in his arms!!!"_

"_Hi fellows!!! I'd like to introduce someone very special to you…"_

"_Steve, was Jaime right?"_

"_Yes, she was… You have a grand-daughter!!!"_

"_It's wonderful!!! Let us see her!!!"_

"_There she is… Isn't she gorgeous?"_

"_Yes, she sure is… What's her name?"_

"_We haven't decided yet."_

"_How is Jaime?"_

"_Exhausted… She was great!!!"_

"_Congratulations Pal!!!"_

"_Steve… we're very happy for you!!! Congratulations!!!"_

"_I'd like to thank you all!!!"_

A nurse approached them to bring the baby to the nursery to clean her and to make some tests to know if it was everything in order. The baby was premature, so they have to take some special cares with her.

Jaime slept the rest of the night. When she woke up in the morning the room was like a garden full of flowers. Near her bed there was a huge bouquet of yellow roses with a card…

_Jaime…_

_**THANK YOU!!!**_

_I love you more than ever!!!_

_Steve_

Beside of the flowers there was a gift box. She took it, unwrapped and opened it. There was a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond doll dangling in it inside the box. She was amazed!!! There was flowers from Rudy, from Oscar, from Helen and Jim, from Callahan and Russ and one small one from Billy. She was very touched with them… She called a nurse because she was crazy for a shower. When she was ready, wearing a beautiful nightgown and the necklace on her neck, a nurse entered the room with the baby in her arms. Jaime was like a child waiting for a new doll… She was anxious to hold her baby… When she finally held her in her arms, her eyes became tearful. She caressed her small face and touched her tiny hands with fondness. She realized that she was exactly the same baby of the dream she had with Ann. She was frightened with that!!! The dream became a reality!!!

When Steve arrived and entered the room, he found Jaime nursing the baby. She was gorgeous!!! He was dazzled with that scene!!! That would be the missing picture on the baby's room…

"_Hi there gorgeous!!!"_

"_Hi Honey!!!"_

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm fine… and very happy!!! And you?"_

"_I'm very happy too!!! It was impossible to sleep… I was very anxious!!!"_

"_Isn't she lovely? She's the same baby of the dream I had with my mum…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_It's impressive!!!"_

"_We have to decide about her name…"_

"_I had an idea when I saw this beautiful morning… What you think about __**Summer**__?"_

"_I like it!!! It remembers me the sun and it's warm too!!!"_

"_OK!!! She'll be called __**Summer**__!!!_

"_Steve… I would like to tell you something…"_

"_Tell me Sweetheart, I'm listening!!!"_

"_Thank you very much for giving me __**the biggest of all the presents**__ someone could win… I love you so much!!!"_

"_I'd like to thank you very much too!!! I've never felt an emotion like the one I felt yesterday when I saw Summer for the first time… I love you too!!!"_

_THE END…_


End file.
